


Losing Control

by Accal1a



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Clary and Izzy start a clandestine relationship and soon realise the thrill of keeping it a secret is something they love.Square #23 - Secret Romance





	Losing Control

The first time it happened, it was an accident.

Izzy had once again looked at Clary suggestively and Clary hadn't thought before she'd grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her into a disused meeting room at the Institute. Once they were inside, she'd pushed Izzy against the closed door and kissed her senseless. Izzy made a soft surprised noise when her back connected with the door but then kissed back just as fervently.

When the women pulled away from each other, they both had a sappy grin on their faces and they laughed.

“So, that just happened.” Clary said, suddenly self conscious.

Izzy pulled Clary in by her belt loops again. Just before their mouths once more met in passion, Izzy whispered. “Took you long enough.”

Clary made an indignant squeak at the light tease, but carried on with the kiss regardless.

~~~

After that, the clandestine meetings were not accidents.

A hand would snake out from a room and one of them would be pulled into it and there would be a hasty make out session until someone called for them. After that, they would straighten their clothes and carry on with their day.

After several weeks of this, they started to wonder whether this was strange behaviour.

“Do you think maybe we should...” Clary said, at the same time that Izzy stared to speak.

“What if we...”

The women both laughed at each other. 

“What were you saying?” They said in unison.

They laughed again.

“Okay, you first.” Izzy said, gesturing for Clary to continue.

“I was just wondering whether we should, you know, make this relationship public.”

“Are we in a relationship?” Izzy said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Oh, I thought...well maybe we're...I mean...”

“I'm joking. I think we're probably in 'relationship' territory too.” Isabelle confirmed.

Clary laughed and then swatted Isabelle's arm. “Don't do that!” She paused. “But...”

“I'm not saying no, Clary.”

“But?”

“But aren't you enjoying sneaking about?” Isabelle said, smirking.

Clary smiled back with a wide smile.

“I am loving sneaking about,” she said, advancing on Isabelle and pushing her back gently until her back hit the wall, “it's sexy.”

Clary leant forward and took both of her hands and raised them so that she was holding Isabelle's cheeks she kissed her girlfriend slowly, as if she was memorising all of her mouth with her tongue.

Isabelle gasped into the kiss, pulling Clary closer by wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

They stayed like that for an age, until Isabelle suddenly pushed off the wall and switched their positions before Clary could even utter a surprised gasp.

That was one of the things that they both loved about their relationship, the fact that they were always on equal footing.

~~~

The day that they practised hand to hand combat and Izzy managed to pin Clary down on the floor was an exercise in self restraint for both of them. If they were enjoying sneaking about, they really couldn't start making out on the training room floor, no matter how much they both wanted to. All Izzy would have had to do was lean down slightly further, all Clary would have had to do was push herself up, but they didn't. Instead they stared into each other's eyes until they couldn't bear it anymore, and then quickly packed away the scattered weapons that they'd been sparring with prior to deciding to fight hand to hand.

Izzy took Clary's hand and led her through the institute. They had held hands frequently even before they had started dating, so no-one paid them any mind. They both liked that they were flaunting their relationship but no-one knew, it was exciting.

As soon as they got to one of the spare bedrooms in the Institute (they didn't use their own, it was too easy for someone to find and interrupt them in there), they couldn't stop the passion from escalating. Clary pushed Isabelle towards the bed, and they fell onto it together, kissing each other deeply.

Clary moved to straddle Izzy's hips, leaning down to kiss her again, her auburn hair framing her girlfriend's face.

Isabelle moved her hands towards Clary's face, but Clary pulled them away gently, pinning Isabelle's wrists to the bed on either side of her head. Izzy gasped when she did so, so Clary took the time to kiss the sensitive skin behind her girlfriend's ear before kissing down her neck and then along her collarbone and further down into the centre of her chest. When she got there, she let go of her girlfriend's wrists so that she could start to undo the buttons on the front of Isabelle's top.

Isabelle took advantage of her freed wrists to start to undo the buttons on Clary's shirt as well, and soon the women were down to their bras, running their hands up and down each other's bodies, feeling across skin that they'd not previously explored.

Clary got off Isabelle so that they could lie next to each other, legs intertwined, kisses getting more passionate as they ran hands behind each other's backs to undo bras, allowing access to each other's breasts.

They paused when they were both half naked, just staring at each other, taking in the beauty in front of them and marvelling how lucky they had been to find each other.

Isabelle ran a hand from Clary's temple, down the entire side of her body until she got to the waistband of Clary's trousers. There she paused, waiting for Clary.

Clary nodded and then with shaky hands copied Isabelle's move, also pausing when she got to Isabelle's waist.

Isabelle also nodded and then leant forward to kiss her girlfriend as she lowered her hand below Clary's waistband and towards the centre of her arousal.

Clary moaned when Isabelle touched her, enjoying the feelings that her girlfriend was eliciting through her ministrations. She knew that she was inexperienced in this matter and having someone to guide her in what she should be doing was really helpful to her. She ran her hand underneath Isabelle's waistband too.

Isabelle tipped her head back and moaned long and loud too. She had wanted this touch for so long and now that it was here it was so much better than she could have envisaged.

“All Shadowhunter to the Ops Centre.” The Institute tannoy announced.

The women groaned in a far different way than they had been a moment ago.

“Do you think we'd have more luck if people knew about us?” Isabelle asked, sighing.

Clary laughed. “Probably not.”


End file.
